


Girls Who Wear Glasses

by hildy (wabbitseason), wabbitseason



Category: The Big Sleep (1946)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/hildy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known he was trouble when he walked into her store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Who Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcee**](http://mcee.livejournal.com/) offered up [a challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mcee/757349.html) where you write a drabble or ficlet based off your default user icon. So here is mine from "The Big Sleep":

She should have known he was trouble when he walked into her store. Swell looking fellas like him didn't walk into an antiquarian bookstore without a wife in tow. Especially not when Geiger pushed his filth right across the street... so she was on the alert even before he asked his questions.

Odd questions. Questions about Geiger. Questions about rare books.

Surprisingly she gave him the answers, down to the smallest detail. Her mother had wanted her to be a librarian, like her sister, but she found library school too restrictive. But she hadn't left without a good appreciation for research. She learned where to find the answers. She also learned not to judge a book by its cover.

No one looked beyond the obvious with her. She knew what people thought of her. A little frumpy, with her hair pinned back and prim glasses over her nose, she must look like a recent graduate from the Katherine Gibbs school. Or the bookish young miss all the boys asked for help dating her prettier best friend.

So she always caught them off-guard when the glasses came off.

Dorothy Parker was wrong. Men do make passes at girls who wear glasses. A smart girl just has to know when to take them off... and stay in from the rain. 


End file.
